


Our Day

by BonnefoyBaggins



Series: Two Lives, Two Hearts, One Soul [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Breathplay, Cute, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Gotham, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Smut, Tension, Top Edward Nygma, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, ed bein desperate as hell, ed is a good boyfriend, ed x oswald, nothing bad ed is just jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/pseuds/BonnefoyBaggins
Summary: Edward attempts to plan an eventful and romantic Valentine's Day for him and Oswald, but his plans get compromised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this with Ella, and I hope you enjoy it. We have so many other ideas we want to write, we hope to fill this series with a bunch of stories for you guys.
> 
> Happy reading. <3

Ed kissed his sleeping bird’s forehead and quietly played the breakfast tray on the bureau beside the bed. “Oswald,” he whispered with another forehead kiss. Oswald’s nose scrunched up and he squeezed his eyes only to open them a moment later. Oswald smiled widely upon seeing his partner sitting at the edge of his bed in a crisp pin striped suit. “Did you get all dressed up for me to bring me breakfast in bed?”

 

“Perhaps,” Edward confessed with a whole-hearted grin. He loved mornings. It always brought the best out of both of them. Oswald reached for a scone from the tray and saw the clock beside it, ticking 10 am. His eyes widened, and darted back to Ed, accusingly. Ed gulped, “Uh, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s 10 pm!” Oswald said, his expression completely serious. “Yes, I wanted to let sleep in since-” “We have an event today,” Oswald scurried out of the bed, leaving the breakfast forgotten by the bed posts. Ed sat frozen on the edge of the bed, not able to mask a disheartened expression. Today was February the 14th. Valentine’s Day.

 

"An event," he said, his throat suddenly becoming quite dry. He didn't remember an event being scheduled today, and he writes down everything. Everything. Oswald must be mistaken; he couldn't have scheduled anything today of all days. It was supposed to be just the two of them today.

 

"Yes Ed, the charity event. Don't you remember? I told you about this three days ago, it seems the old pompous snobs wanted to keep me out of their little show. But how would it have looked if the /Mayor/ didn't show up for a charity for a Children's hospital? No, I called and demanded an invitation. We are supposed to be there at noon," Oswald explains to him in a hurry, already buttoning up his light purple dress shirt. Edward reached for his booklet in the bedside drawer, eyebrows pitched together as he tried to remember. But Oswald was right, right there on the 14th was written 'charity event'.

 

"Oh yes...my mistake, it _was_ today wasn't it." he says under his breath.

 

Oswald turned to him and smiled slightly. "Are you peeved you forgot something? This must be a first for you.” _Sly bird_.

 

Ed smirked, momentarily forgetting his disappointment. “I don’t forget anything.”

 

“Is that so,” Oswald mused, holding a dark purple tie to his shirt playfully. “It seems I’ve forgotten who it is in my life that is partial to purple. It must be someone right? I wonder.” For a moment, Edward wondered if Oswald had remembered what day it was and he got up to kiss him, but Oswald held out the tie indignantly. “Help me put this on, dear.”

 

Edward blinked in surprise, but automatically took the tie from him, "of course." Oswald turned around for him and he fastened the tie around his collar. He looked at the smooth pale skin that was peeking out from his collar, Ed couldn't help himself and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his neck. Oswald jumped in surprise, letting out a soft squeak. "Ed-" Oswald couldn't get much more out as Edward kissed along to his ear. The bird shivered, turning around with flushed cheeks. "You are being quite romantic today. I don't believe it's my birthday," he chuckles, kissing him on the cheek before turning his attention back to his wardrobe.

 

So… he _didn’t_ know what today was. Ed’s arms dropped to his sides in a silent solitude. “Every day should be your birthday,” Ed managed, walking to the mirror on the other side of the room so he could straighten his own tie.

 

“Let’s get going, Ed. We have barely an hour to get to this charity event, and we can’t be late.” Oswald grabbed his cane nonchalantly from where it was leaning next to the door and Ed followed the clicking of metal against hard wood floors. He grabbed his binder and everything he needed whilst he worked behind Ed during the event. He prayed the event would end sooner than it began. The event was unbearably noisy. Ed winced as a few socialites whizzed by them with drinks flying around in their grip. A group of ignoramuses.

 

Oswald was busy forcing smiles at a group of mustached millionaires, the old tightwads only here to make their companies look better. Edward bet if he went digging he'd find they only donated 10% of what they claim they do. Perhaps some blackmail would come in handy in the future. He was distracting himself with writing down all the big name people in the room and how much they claim they donated, as well as other thinks Oswald asked him to see too while they were here. "Ozzie!" a sudden cry came from the crowd, a tall well-dressed woman making her way over to them. Oswald grimaced, having just got through his painful conventional with the last group. He turned to the lady and again forced a smile.

 

"Tania, so lovely to see you again. I believe last we met you were with Maroni, my deepest condolences for that. Truly terrible," he shakes his head sadly. The woman laughs.

 

"Oh don't be, the man was a bastard. I found myself someone better," she leans closer to Oswald, draping an arm over his shoulder and whispered. "That man over there," she pointed, "billionaire! Gives me anything I want."

 

Edward watched with a grimace the ghastly woman drape herself around his partner like an infectious gold-digger drunk off her ask. His grimace turned into a disgusted glare, his eyes half-lidded with a jealousy he would never openly admit to. Oswald did nothing to prevent her obvious and pathetic flirtations. He stared obliviously to where Tania was pointing and he forced another smile. Edward rolled his eyes. If they hadn’t gone to the charity event, they could have been doing other things at homes for Valentine’s Day. He still couldn’t believe Ozzie had no idea what the day was. Or maybe he did, and he didn’t think it was all that important. It made Ed cringe at a whirl of feelings in his stomach. He wanted badly to grab the Mayor by his wrist and drag him out of the drab event, and make love to him in any place that suited him. And this wasn’t the place. Tania’s eyes were suddenly on him, eyeing him up and down with vigor. “You must be his, uh, secretary.”

 

Edward felt his blood boiling when this bimbo dared treat him like he was nothing more than a lowly assistant. Does she not read the papers? How can she not know who he is? "I share a bed with the most powerful man in Gotham," he wanted to say. But he held his tongue, slowly closing his bender and stepping closer to the woman. Oswald gulped when he noticed Ed's smile, the smile he only did when he was angry. "Secretary," he questions, clicking his tongue. "My dear lady, I happen to be Mayor Cobblepot's Chief of Staff," his voice was calm, but there was a hint of venom in his tone "I also happen to be his boyfriend." Ed picks up her arm and removes it from his shoulders, replacing it with his own.

 

Tania managed to glare at Edward and smile at him all at once. "Oh my, I apologize. I am not so good with faces," her long fake nail tapped against her chin as she spoke. Her face twisted in shock when Ed removed her arm, but decided to turn her attention back to Oswald. "He's your boyfriend? That's so cute Ozzie, we always assumed you were a queer-"

 

"What did you say?" Ed snapped, removing his arm and stepping between the two of them. Oswald acted fast, knowing his boyfriend would commit murder if he didn't step in. "Edward, why don't we do get a drink. I find myself rather thirsty." He places his hand on Ed's arm to calm him as he speaks to Tania. "It was lovely seeing you again," he says politely, pulling against Ed's arm to assure him away.

 

 “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today,” Oswald says with a mild warning tone to his voice. “Do we need to talk?” Edward wanted to snarl and push him away. How could he not know what was wrong? How was making it seem like Ed had no reason to be angry? That bitch had been hanging on him within an inch of her life. His partner. On Valentine’s Day no less. He didn’t make a scene though. Ed tensed up, signaling for Oswald to let go of his arms. The instant he did, Ed grabbed him by the wrists and spun him around pushing him harshly into the wall. With Oswald’s arms raised above his head, Ed cut off Oswald’s surprised gasp with a fierce kiss. Oswald pushed at his boyfriend’s chest mildly, and then hard so he could take a breath. “Ed…you _know_ we shouldn’t be delving into PDA right now. Please not now.” Oswald seemed confused as to Ed’s sudden actions, his sudden possessiveness. He wasn’t complaining, but he wondered if something was truly wrong. Ed stood behind him like a shadow, and followed him to their next destination. Oswald looked ahead as he walked, but he made sure all senses were on the man behind him. Edward was a priority before anything else.

 

Oswald grabbed them both a glass of wine off the refreshment table, handing Edward his "just drink this, and try to relax." He had no idea what was making Ed so high strung today, he was usually so much more professional and relaxed during these sort of things. "We will talk about this later, alright?" Something was clearly bothering him and he was going to find out, but in front of all these people was now the right place. The two walk around the crowd again, Oswald socializing and after downing his glass of wine Edward back to his notes. _Good_ , Oswald thought, _perhaps that will take his mind off whatever is bothering him_.

 

"Mister Mayor," a voice greets him. A medium sized man, with mousy blonde hair walked over to them. He shook Oswald's hand, grinning at him "Bill Barvas, a pleasure to meet you." Edward stares at him over the rim of his glasses, then glances back down at his papers to find his name. An accountant, and also owns a few louts. A typical money hound.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Barvas," Oswald said, shaking his hand as he has done a thousand times today.

 

"No, call me Bill. I always hated my last name, but what can you do," he laughs, causing Ed to roll his eyes. Oswald simply smiled, releasing his hand and placing it back on his cane. The man swipes a glass of champagne from a passing server, taking a few gulps before speaking. "So Mister Mayor, how much are you donating tonight? Seems a lot of people here taking it as a race to donate the most," he laughs again, a few specks of liquid flying off his lip. Truly charming.

 

Oswald had to hold his expression and keep his eye from twitching, "I don't like to make a big deal about money, but I assure you I'll be donating as much as I can for those children."

 

Edward nods lightly, he had already written out the check for him. "Ah, if we can't brag about money what else can we do? How many nose jobs we've had done?" If that man laughed one more time, Ed was going to stab his eyes out. Bill whips his mouth, handing his empty glass off to a server. He places his hand on Oswald's arm, squeezing just slightly. "I myself am donating 4 million."

 

 _Liar_ , Ed wanted to growl. But Oswald took his usual professional protocol and tried to act amazed. "That is very generous of you, uh, Bill." He smiled, paying no attention to the arm that now found its way around his waist.

 

"You should come by one of my clubs, we have great wine and fine girls. We could put on a show for you," he slurs, definitely drunk now. His hand went lower down Oswald's waist and Ed finally snapped. _That's it!_

 

Ed grabbed Bill by his not-so-surprisingly cheap shirt collar and projects him harshly in another direction. “They Mayor will not be subject to your antics any longer, Mr. Barvas.” Ed made it a point to sneer his last name with delight, knowing the man’s supposed hatred for it. Bill’s eyes were wide with shock and confusion and he hobbled away pathetically. Oswald watched him leave, mouth agape. “E-Ed!” he scolded, not actually mad. Edward grabbed Oswald tightly by his wrist and pulled.

 

Oswald tried to act casual and professional as his boyfriend and chief of staff dragged him out of the charity. Eyes and faces turned to watch the display, but hell if Ed cared. He wasn’t going to let these rich vultures have at him, not today; not on their day. Edward pulls Oswald to the nearest place without people. It was silent in the hall three doors down from the event. Ed finally felt as rest as he had Oswald all for himself. He expected his partner to be filled with rage and aggression but he felt Oswald’s hand on his shoulder. “Ed please tell me what’s wrong.” Ed melted into him, the love of his life. He hugged him into a constricting embrace which Oswald gasped at.

 

“You forgot,” Ed muttered.

 

“Forgot?” Oswald questioned, getting visibly nervous.

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Ed placed his forehead against Oswald’s so he could stare deeply into his love’s eyes. He suddenly growls lowly against his bird’s lips. “ _Our_ day.”

 

Oswald's eyes widen, his breath becoming heavy. Valentine's Day? Was that actually today? But then it hit him, so this was way Ed was acting so strange. He had dressed up nice for him, tried to give him breakfast in bed, the kisses, and intimate advances. Not to mention his possessiveness anytime someone got near him. "Oh Ed," he whispers, reaching up and cupping his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot."

 

Ed closes his eyes at his touch, leaning into him. He held back the hurt tears that have been threatening to spill. "You ignored me, all day. I had everything planned, I wanted today to be special. Just the two of us for one day, no meetings or parties. One day we forget you're the Mayor. Today you were just supposed to be Oswald, my partner," his voice cracking more than he wanted it too.

 

Oswald felt tears of his own stinging his eyes, a sound close to a sob catching in his throat. "Ed, I'm sorry. I am still new to this, relationships and everything. This holiday never crossed my mind before, no holiday did really. It was just something I never thought about or celebrated. But I know that is no excuse, you’re my partner and I need to take your feelings into account."

 

"I thought maybe you just didn't care, that today wasn't special for you...I thought..." Ed trailed off, taking in a shaky breath.

 

 "Of course I care! If I had known you would have woken to rose petals and chocolates. The only person at this event I care about it you. I would write it out in their blood how much I love you Ed. I'm an idiot, and I was being selfish. I shouldn't care what these snobs think of me, you’re the only one that matters."

 

Ed kissed the Oswald’s cheeks lovingly, as if in a way to calm his self-deprecation. Edward’s own teary-eyed persona suddenly started to fade, his voice becoming deep and guttural. “Please don’t call yourself an idiot, Oswald. Don’t pin this all on yourself. You forgot, yes. But I can always forgive you if you pay me back in some manner.” Ed pushed himself subtly into Oswald, the wall being a steady barrier behind them. He was smirking against Oswald’s cheek and he whispered, “you wouldn’t want to refuse me now would you?”

 

Ozzie shuddered, feeling weak in the knees. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words escaped. He responded by grabbing Ed’s hips and pulling him closer in a loving haze. Ed kissed his cheek passionately and moved his lips softly to Oswald’s. “Let’s get out of this event, right now. Please, I’ve been waiting all day.” Ed tipped his nose up against Oswald’s forehead as he slinked his arms around his bird’s waist in an effort to persuade him. Oswald put a hand gently against his lover’s chest, a finger slipping into the opening of shirt right under one of the buttons. He could feel Ed’s smooth skin. Oh how he loved him. It would look bad to leave the event so soon, on the Mayor’s behalf. But also, Oswald couldn’t exactly bring himself to care in the moment.

 

He could feel his hot breath against his forehead, their bodies pressed so close together. "I... I’ll summon the car," he gulps, trying to compose himself. Oswald pushes against his chest lightly, letting them separate. "Why don't you drop off the donation, oh and" he leans up to kiss his soft pink lips, hand sneaking around to give his bottom a teasing squeeze. "Do hurry Edward," he purrs his name, "and meet me by the door." Edward shivers wantonly trying to catch his lips in another kiss, but Oswald was already pulling back and walking away. The Mayor held up two fingers as he did, perhaps telling him he had two minutes. Which the chief of staff quickly responded to, hurrying along to the donation and handing off the check.

 

Most of the snobs at the party payed little attention to him, all too busy socializing with each other. Good, to hell with all of them. Perhaps they can sneak out without a big fuss, which Ed feels like he'd cause if anyone tried to stop them. Oswald was waiting by the door like he said, smiling at Ed when he walked up to him in strides. "Almost two minutes, perhaps you'll get a treat tonight" he teases,

 

Ed's Adam's apple bobbed, thinking about all the many treats Oswald could give to him. Oswald grabbed him by the tie, pulling him in under the door's arch. He was much more confident after having composed himself after their encounter a few minutes before. Ed wasn't angry at Oswald for forgetting the holiday. He knew he probably never even acknowledged it in his mind or had anyone to share it with before. It was all water under the bridge, and Edward had Oswald for himself. All his. Every last inch of him. "Let's get in the car," Edward was the one to prevent them from advancing physically this time. "I want to get home as soon as possible."

 

Oswald smiled, his face glowing in the sunlight. There was barely a ray of sunshine in Gotham, but when there was Oswald glistened like an angel. He intertwined their fingers. "Then we'll have to tell the driver to drive quickly," Oswald stated. The two filed into the car waiting outside of the building for them, and sighed in relief as the rode off without any interruption or protest from any lowly socialite back at the event. They were safe. They were together. Their holiday would finally begin.

 

"Did you have a good time tonight, Sirs" the driver asked over the intercom. Edward sticks out his tongue and points in his mouth with a fake gag, causing Oswald to giggle. He pushes the button to reply to him, "it was, uh, lovely. But we would very much like to get home, so do hurry."

 

"Right away, Sirs." Oswald leans back with a sigh, scooting close to Ed and leaning against his shoulder. "So, what did you have planned for me today?"

 

"What?"

 

"You said you had the whole day planned," he places his hand on his knee, slowly moving it up his leg. "What was your plan?" Edward gulps, squirming in his seat just slightly. "I was going to completely spoil you. Breakfast in bed, thousands of kisses, and a bath with your favorite bath bombs. I'd give you a massages, foot and back and leg, with scented oil that would tingle your senses. I was then going to make us lunch, eating outside on the patio. I thought we could have fondue, cheese and chocolate. We'd listen to music, I'd play the piano for you and sing." Oswald hums happily, resting his head on Ed's shoulder.

 

"I love you," Oswald whispers genuinely.

 

Edward's lips twitch up into a faint smile. "I love you too, Oswald." Edward pulled the surprised mayor into his lap and held him by his waist adoringly. "I love you more than anything. I want to give you everything." Oswald blushed, and he stiffened slightly in Ed's firm grip. Ed wasn't usually so forward with his gestures. Oswald cursed himself for not realizing it was Valentine's Day sooner. He would have reveled in Edward's attention and given his partner a multitude of expensive gifts, even with Ed's protests. Oswald snuggled into Ed, feeling ecstatic for no other reason other than being against the man he loved. They reached the mansion in no time, and they entered together, hand in hand.

 

Once the door was closed behind them Oswald was pushing Ed against the wall and pressing their lips firmly together. Edward chuckles at his boyfriend's eagerness, he loved how much force and power can come from such a small person. He returns the kiss with just as much passion as the smaller man, his fingers sliding in his well fashioned hair. But much to quickly he was pushing Oswald back, much to the bird's disappointment. "Not now, no need to hurry my dear penguin," he says with a smile, placing a kiss on his nose.

           

“But I thought you said you couldn't wait to get your hands on me," Oswald reminds him with a pout, "and that you wanted me all to yourself. It was the reason we ran and made a scene at a children's charity event." He grabs him by his tie and pulls him back down to his level, "So Edward Nygma, if you ignore me now there will be hell to pay."

 

Edward chuckles, "Ignoring you is the last thing I want to do today." He takes his hand in his and walks him to the living room. "While that is true, I have no reason to be desperate now that I have you all to myself. Nobody is here but us, nobody is talking with you or touching you except for me." He has Oswald sit down on the couch, the brunette kneeling down before him to take his glitter shoes off. "It is only five o'clock, I can still treat you to half of my plan for you. But first, why don't we get dressed into something more comfortable and less layers."

 

Oswald purrs in his throat, and extends his legs to assist in Edward taking his socks off. "Surprisingly I have a gift for you," Oswald states when Ed gently climbs onto his lap to unbutton his suit and vest. "Even after forgetting today was a holiday. I was going to present them to you next week but now is a good a time as any."

 

Edward smirked. "I have a gift for you as well." Ed left his button up shirt on, and trailed a hand down his lover's hips, ghosting over his pelvis. Oswald let out a breathless gasp and grabbed Ed's hand instinctively. He pulled his hand away and then started undoing Ed's own suit from where he was sitting on the couch. Ed looked up at him, completely enamored.

 

"Now let's go get you your gift." Oswald hobbled up and quickly darted down the hall. Before Ed could call back and ask him where he was going, Oswald came stumbling back into the dimly lit living room holding two shiny silk pajama sets. One was purple, and Ed assumed the green one was for himself. It looks so comfortable and expensive; he couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

 

Oswald sat back down beside him, placing the silky green pajamas on his lap. "I know it isn't much, but I remember you were complaining about how your pajamas were starting to itch. Not that I didn't love you sleeping in only your boxers, I thought I'd give you something more comfortable."

 

Edward stares at his boyfriend with such love and devotion, then looks back down and runs his hand over the smooth pajamas. "I love it Oswald, thank you. This is more than enough; you have given me so much already. You've given me a home, a job, food, money, and your love. Thank you," he leans over and kisses him, letting his emotions show through it. "Why don't we change into these and I can give you your gift," he murmurs, pulling Oswald closer.

 

They both pull on their pajamas, and Edward takes Oswald by his hand and brings him over to the piano. “Sit,” he orders lightly. Oswald obeys, and sits on the left side knowing Ed prefers the right. His partner cracks his knuckles as he bends down beside Oswald, and stretches his hands out over the ivory keys. “Don’t play with me,” Ed says. “I want to play a song I made for you first.” Ed starts to play immediately after that. The music was phenomenal. Oswald knew Ed could play, but not to this extent. Ed was playing dark romantic style music, Oswald’s favorite. He loved the emotion that type of music contained; it was much unlike the frilly classical or baroque genres. Edward’s brow was furrowed in concentration, and his hands starts to move faster as the piano instrumental picked up the pace. Oswald tried not to distract him, but he lightly leaned against his boyfriend, resting his head on his soft shoulder. “Are you ready for your gift?” Ed whispered. Oswald twitched and sat back up. He hadn’t even noticed Ed had finished playing.

 

“That was beautiful, Ed.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it, come on.” Ed kissed Oswald who grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth playfully. Ed smirked, “You tease.”

 

Edward took his hands, entwining their fingers and leading him to the armchair. He motions for Oswald to take a seat, once he does he puts his feet up on the ottoman. Ed makes sure he is comfortable before he leaves to get his gift, which he has kept hidden in his own closet. "I, well, I have been planning this gift for a while now," he tells him once he returns, holding the smoothly wrapped gift. "It took a while to have it made, that is why I hunted done someone who could make it and have it made in time months ago." He kneels down beside the chair, placing the gift on his lap.

 

Oswald could see Ed was actually nervous as he placed the present on his lap. His boyfriend's lips always went in a flat line when he was nervous. "I'm sure I'll love it Edward," he smiles, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand. Oswald began to unwrap the gift, revealing a beautiful hardwood case. Already he could tell Ed put a lot of thought into the gift. He clicks open the locks and slowly lifts the lid, instantly his eyes filled with tears when he finally saw the gift his love worked so hard to get him. Laying on top of a soft purple lining was a beautiful cane, no beautiful wasn't a strong enough word for it. The staff was a smooth black, silhouettes of an umbrella design could be seen in a subtle dark purple. The top of the cane was round and smooth, and it had to be in solid gold.

 

"Ed..." Oswald whispers, covering his mouth to hold back a sob.

 

Edward places a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to place his forehead against his. "I love you Oswald, and I hope this shows you just how much I love you." He smiles when his partner wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. "But let me show you what is really special about it," he whispers against his lips, caressing the tears off his cheek as he picks the cane out of the case. He places it on the ground, letting him see the height of it. "Simply press your thumb here," he demonstrates, "and that opens up the top of the cane." The round handle pops open to show a small red button, "You push this, and it will contact me immediately." He pushes it and inside Ed's pocket his phone goes off. He pulls his phone out and shows Oswald the alert. "You bring this with you anytime you make a deal, anytime you are somewhere something can go wrong. If you need help, press this and I'll be there. I will always be there for you Oswald. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you."

 

Ed set the cane in its smooth case, delicately down on the rug next to the chair, and then Oswald surged up, taking Ed’s face in his hands. Ed grabs his good leg, lifting it up around his waist. “I might overuse that alert, you know,” Oswald says kissing him in between breaths.

 

“You better,” Edward says with a grin. Oswald tugs at the green silk pajamas yearning to feel him. Ed takes control, moved a hands to his back as he lowers them both down onto the sofa. He sits against his lover’s lap slowly rocking back and forth into him, reveling in the small gasps and deep breaths. Ed curls his long arms around Ozzie’s neck, breathing his scent in, and biting at his clavicle. Oswald’s hands roamed his boyfriend’s back. “You know Oswald, every moment someone at the event touched you I wanted to kill them. Right then and there, I wanted to gut them.” Ed’s hands moved slowly down Oswald’s chest and he could feel his heart beat pumping out of his chest. “I wanted to show that charity and its socialites that I’m not one to be trifled with.” Ed gripped him through his pants. “Show them that I’m the only one who can touch you.”

 

Oswald groans, leaning his hips up into his hand. The blood in his body was already heading south, and Ed's touches weren't helping. "I love it when you get like this," he breathes, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and the other undoing his pajama shirt. "I love it how you'll kill for me; I love seeing you in a rage. Perhaps that can be my gift to you, I can get all the people that angered you tonight-" he gasps against his lips, placing more kisses along his jawline. "I'll let you gut them; I want to see you covered in their blood. Let them know I am yours."

 

Edward moans deep in his throat, "don't tempt me Oswald, I might very well just do it." He rocks against him more, melding their lips together in a heated embrace. He shivers at the whimper he brought out of his bird, he loved it how only he could get these sounds of him, only he could be blessed to hear them. Ed's tongue slipped past those perfect lips, being welcomed in that warm cavern. The kiss was heated; it was down well breath taking. Oswald's hand moved from his chest, back to his hair to mess up the slicked back shape.

 

 "I love you," Oswald gasped after they parted, hands back to his shoulders to push the green shirt off of them.

 

"I will love you even more in our bedroom." Edward chuckles, nipping at his neck with a playful growl. "Who says I'm finished with spoiling you yet? I still need to give you that bath and massage." Oswald growled for real, thrusting his hips up to bounce him.

 

"Ed, if you leave me like this, I will never let you forget it. You will sleep on this couch until next Valentine's day. The only massage you will be giving me is evolving your cock, and we can have a bath after you have fucked me," he cursed.

 

 “While I was saving this lovely moment for later tonight,” Ed whispered nipping at his neck, “I suppose we don’t have to do it just once tonight.” His captured Oswald’s lips in another searing kiss as his hands snaked around the hem of his purple silk pajama pants. Oswald gasped he pulled them down slowly. “Bedroom,” was the only word Oswald could say coherently as he tugged at Edward’s now bare shoulders. Ed shook his head.

 

“You wanted this now my dear, Oswald. We can do the bedroom later, but for now all you get is this sofa.” Ed licked behind his ear as he laid the pajama pants gently down onto the floor beside them. Ed got down on his knees, kissing down Oswald’s clothes stomach, and unbuttoning as he went. When he reached beneath his torso, he mouthed lightly at the bulge in Oswald’s underwear. His bird gasped and stifled a moan. He couldn’t help but subtly buck into his lover’s mouth. “Nng…please, Ed.” Ed smirked, and curled a finger underneath the fabric teasingly. “Yes, my dear?”

 

Oswald lifts his hips up, giving him room to slide them down. But when Ed made no attempt to do so, he nudges him with his good leg. "Please, don't you dare tease me anymore. You want to spoil me, well then get to spoiling me," his voice was thick with want, he got so demanding when he was in the mood.

 

It drove Ed wild.

 

"Of course, my sweet little bird. Anything for you," he purrs the words that always had him squirming. The slides the rest of his clothes down with one quick movement, tossing them in the forgotten pile of clothes. He appreciated the few for a moment, taking in the sight of his lover. Yes, his lover. Oswald was all his, every inch of him. He was his to touch, his to taste. Nobody knows how he felt, most people don't even know Oswald has muscles. But Ed does, he's felt over the muscles on his stomach many times, memorized their shape. Nobody knows how his bird looks when he was at the peak of pleasure, how his toes curl and fingers turn white from griping anything in reach. Nobody will hear the sweet sounds he makes, and how perfect it sounds to hear his name spill from his lips in a blissful cry. He takes Oswald in his hands, beginning to stroke him at a slow pace. He tried to buck his hips into his hands, but Ed put his hand on his stomach to keep him still. "Let me take care of you, like you said, I need to spoil you tonight."

 

Oswald tried to steady his breathing as he concentrated on Ed gifting him pleasure. Ed increased his pace quickly devouring those small gasps that got caught in his bird’s throat every few seconds. He suddenly dipped his head down and engulfed his length fully in his mouth. This actually caused Oswald to cry out, and he jerked his hips up unconsciously. Ed was always fantastic with his mouth; he was a pro at deep throating not to mention his mouth opened unnaturally wide. Oswald stopped holding in his moans and the room filled with the sounds of his bird on the brink of ecstasy. He came off of Oswald’s dick with a pop. Oswald whimpered at the loss but Edward kissed him silent, and darted to the other side of the room to grab some lube from one of the drawers and hurried back as fast as he left. “Apple flavored,” he said with a smirk, rubbing it on his hands and waiting for it to warm up a little bit. He leaned in to kiss Oswald. The bird reached down to grab at Ed’s cock, but the taller man swatted his hand away. “Just you today, my dear.” Ed reached a hand in between Oswald’s legs and inserted a finger inside of him after massaging around his rim. Oswald groaned and leaned onto Ed’s hand, rocking hard against it. Ed soon added a second finger and Oswald yelped, not in pain, just surprise.

 

"When you said you'd give me a massage, this definitely isn't what I first imagined" Oswald pants with humor in his voice, groaning when Edward began to move the two fingers. Ed had such long thick fingers, after so many times of doing this he has learned just the right spots to twist them.

 

"Shall I stop?" he smirks, scissoring his fingers inside of him. He knew his bird's weakness, and his fingers stretching him wide was one of them. Oswald groans, arching his back to his touch. "N-No, don't stop," he gasps, wrapping his legs around his shoulders. He was rock hard now, body trembling from the effects of the attention. A simple twist of his fingers, Ed pressing against his sensitive skin, and causing Oswald to cry out his name.

 

"Ed!" he shouts, when his partner squeezes his member. Ed pulls his fingers out and Oswald’s legs tighten around him. " _Ed_ ," he says again like a warning. His chief of staff rubbed a thumb over the tip of his cock causing Oswald to squirm and gasp. Ed suddenly plunges three fingers into Oswald and he gasps high pitched as Ed's pace stroking his member quickens in the same instance. "Ed I'm close," Oswald breathed as he kissed down his quivering neck. One of Oswald's hands was in Ed's hair loosely tugging. Ed was relentless with his movements, and he went faster and harder if that was at all possible at this point. Oswald squeezed his eyes shut feeling an overwhelming wave of pleasure. He wouldn't last long now.

 

"Come for me," Ed breathes in his ear, taking the shell of it gently between his teeth. Oswald was a complete mess; he was right he wouldn't last much longer. His lover could only make high pitched sounds, soft whimpers that he knew were him begging for more. Ed gripped him more firmly, pumping him at a quicker and stronger pace. His fingers hook up words, rubbing against his prostate. That was enough to send him over the edge. Oswald arches his back off the sofa, his fingers tightening in his hair and legs squeezing around him. His eyes close and mouth fell open in a high cry of pleasure, releasing into his lovers waiting hand.

 

Ed licked the mess of his fingers in delight. Oswald heaved, his body slowly lowering back onto the sofa and into reality. Ed kissed him on the cheek and then scooped him up at the mayor's surprise. "E-Ed What are you doing?" he managed, still in an orgasmic haze. He held onto the lanky man for dear life as he was carried to the bathroom.

 

"Bath time," Ed said with a smile. Oswald rested his cheek against Ed's bare shoulder until they reached the dimly lit room with a tub in the center. He set him down in the tub gently and began filling it up with lukewarm water, slowly increasing the temperature. "I got you rose scented bath bombs," Ed said with a grin.

 

Oswald let out a relaxed sigh when the warm water started to touch his skin. He wiggles his toes in the quickly filling tub, humming up at his partner. "Sometimes I think you like the smell of roses more than I do," he teases, shivering as the water finally touched his still sensitive member.

 

"Well even if I am spoiling you today I still need to get something out of it, even if that means having my favorite scent on you" Ed teases right back. He turns off the tub once it reaches his shoulders, moving his own hand around the water to make sure it was warm enough. Oswald grabs said hand and moves it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to each knuckle. "I'm offended, is the pleasure of my company not enough?"

 

 “Oh your company is everything I’ll ever need,” Ed says with a genuine smile. He kisses his boyfriends knuckles as he starts to disrobe from the rest of his own garments.

Oswald’s eyes sparkled, “You’re joining me?”

 

“I know you want me to, plus what fun would it be to just sit here and watch you. Don’t get me wrong, that is fun, but it’s even more fun to wash you myself.” Ed removed his boxers and Oswald blushed when he stepped in bringing a small sphere, rose scented, bath bomb with him. It made the water in the white porcelain tub, a light shade of pink. Oswald splashed his hand around the bubbles and scooted over to lay against Ed when his boyfriend gestured to him. They had never taken a bath together, and Oswald felt like he was walking on air. Ed kissed the back of his head as he rubbed his stomach lovingly. Oswald melted into the affection and felt as Ed reached for the sponge and small soap bottle next to the tub.

 

Oswald let out a relaxed sigh as Ed began to move the soapy sponge over his smooth chest. He hasn't been this relaxed in a long time, he should let Ed pamper him more often. He closed his eyes and tried to take in everything; the scent of the bath, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, the feeling of the sponge moving across his chest, and the feeling of Ed's breath in his ear. Oswald felt the tension leave his body as Ed started to massage his back, his soapy hands scrubbing him and caressing the stress out of his muscles. It was lovely, why haven't they taken baths together? They need to do this more often. Edward moved his hands up his back to his shoulders, kissing behind his ear as he needed the knots from them. "Feel good?" he asked, smiling when Oswald groaned in reply. "Good, just relax and let me take care of you." He couldn't reach his boyfriend's leg at the moment, so he couldn't give it the full treatment like he wanted. Looks like the rest of the massage would have to wait until after the bath.

 

They sat together in the tub for another 20 or so minutes but then Ed started to drain the bath. He wanted to bring Oswald to his bedroom to make his leg comfortable. They had put their boxers back on after Ed took a towel and dried his boyfriend off and then himself. Oswald threw his arms around his neck suddenly and kissed him. Ed could feel him smile against his lips. "Come on birdy. Let's go help your leg." Ed scooped him up princess style and brought them to their bedroom, golden sheets and fluffy white pillows.

 

Oswald squeaks as he was lifted, grabbing onto Ed as he carried him to bed. He still didn't like being carried, but thankfully it wasn't that far of a walk to their bedroom. Edward lays him down on the mattress, enjoying the scene of soft skin on top of golden light. "You look beautiful," he whispers mostly to himself. Oswald started to sit up, but Ed made him lie back down. "I'm not finished yet little bird, let's get that let taken care of." He reaches into the drawer and gets out of heated oil, perfect for soothing muscles. He gets some in his hands and starts to rub up and down his leg. He makes sure to be careful around his twisted knee, but still pressed hard enough to get the muscles loose. "Tell me if I hurt you at any time, I want you to feel only pleasure and comfortable."

 

Oswald nods, letting himself be taken care of. His leg hasn't felt this good in years. He didn't know how Ed did it. He didn't know how he had gotten rid of the pain in his leg if only momentarily. The pain never truly went away, not until now. Oswald smiled in relief and reached down to stroke Ed's hair. Edward purred for him, lathering up his entire leg in the heated oil. "You could never hurt me," Oswald eventually replies. He smirks down at him and then adds, "unless I asked you to of course." Ed smirked, not taking his eyes off Oswald's leg. He moved his hand up just underneath the bottom of his boxers for a moment and Oswald shivers.

 

Ed noticed the reaction and a playful look flashes over his eyes. He continues to rub his knee with one hand and the other starts to slowly slide underneath his boxers, caressing his thigh teasingly with his fingers. Oswald let out a surprised gasp, covering his mouth as he did. A tremble goes through his body as the taller male continued to tease him. The Mayor tried to pull down his shorts, but he was quickly stopped. "Now what are you doing," Ed grins, shaking his finger at him. "I am simply trying to give you a massage and you are turning it into something dirty." Edward notices the slight bugle in his boxers and smirks, "Are you that easily turned on?"

 

"Bastard," the bird grumbles, pulling the others hands off his thigh. "Get to work then Mister Innocent."

 

Edward pulls Oswald’s boxers down in one tug, throwing them across the room. Oswald yelped at feeling the cool air on his member. “As if I could continue that now,” Ed says heavily. Oswald surges up and kisses him fully, pressing up against him, the friction sending a much needed wave of pleasure over his body. Ed growls, and tears off his own under garments, picking up Oswald to have him sit on his lap. He slowly thrusts up against Oswald and the bird shivers from his moans. “Ed, you sly devil.”

 

“Yes?” They were right next to the counter beside the bed and Ed reaches over to pull out the small contained of lube.

 

“Don’t stop,” Oswald grabs his partner’s chin with one hand dragging him in for a searing kiss.

 

"Like hell I'd stop," Ed groans in his ear. While he made sure to pamper his lover tonight and give him the special treatment he deserves, he still has been wanting this all day. "Since the party I have been hungry to have you. I was ready to claim you in front of all of them, make them know you are mine." He rocks his hips up slowly, sucking in air sharply as their cocks rubbed together. "If anyone tried to stop us now, I'd slit their throat."

 

Oswald laughs out a moan, speaking between the heated kisses.  "I'm all yours Eddie, all yours. Devour me." He nips at his bottom lip, moaning as Ed cupped his cheek and slipped his tongue inside his warm mouth. As he did Oswald took the opportunity to reach between them and grip their cocks, pumping them to Ed's slow pace. Edward's shivering groan made him smirk, they both had the same amount of control right now.

 

Ed set Oswald back down, back on the mattress, and used the lube to lather his fingers and slip one inside of Oswald. His bird yelped in delight and brought his hands up to wring gently around Ed's neck. Putting pressure there, drove Ed wild. His partner added a second finger quickly almost too fast. Oswald squirmed but adjusted as best he could. It started to feel good a minute later and Ed smirked down at how much of a mess he was making Oswald. Ed added a third and then removed all three causing his partner to whimper at the loss. "What is it you want Oswald?" Ed asked, lathering his own cock in the meantime. Oswald grabbed at his boyfriend's muscular shoulders helplessly, out of breath.

 

"Fuck me."

 

 "Are you sure that's what you want?" Ed asked, leaning ever so close. "You seemed to want everyone at that event to day to hang on you and give you attention. Why should I be any different from them?" He wanted to hear Oswald tell him that Ed was the one he wanted. The only one

 

Oswald whimpers, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "They don't matter Ed, you are the only person I care about," he says breathlessly, but the words were still genuine. "That is how you're different. I love you, only you. You are the only one that matters to me. They are affordable to lose, you aren't. So," Oswals says, pulling him close so their lips were barely touching. "Fuck me, Eddie. I want you to show me how much you love me, show me how jealous you were of everyone." He brought his eyes away from Ed's hand movements, staring deep into those beautiful brown eyes. Edward shivers at his words, the warm breath against his lips making him hungry for another taste. He knows Oswald loves him, knows how loyal he is to him. But he always wants to hear him say it, hear those words slide so easily from his lips. Those three simple words always makes his heart go to his throat. Ed's cock slowly began to push inside his love, enjoying the tiny gasp it brought out of him. He wasn't going to rush this, wasn't going to lose control just yet. This was going to be love making, not just their usual Saturday night fucking.

 

"You are mine Ozzie," he purrs the nickname in his ear, pushing deeper with every coo his boyfriend made. He was surprised Oswald wasn't trying to rush him, trying to force him inside him faster. He let him easy inside of him at a steady pace. But once he was fully seated inside him he started to groan.

 

"Now hurry up and fuck me."

 

"Are you sure," he asks, no matter what kind of sex they were having he wanted to make sure Oswald was safe.

 

"I'm fine, so get moving."

 

Edward responds with a hard thrust. Oswald cries out gripping at Ed's shoulder blades helplessly for purchase. Another one. Ed increased the pace of his thrusts as he reached a hand in between them to twist his hand around his lover’s cock. Ozzie tightened around him causing him to moan into his partner's mouth. "Oswald I love you so much. Only you. And you're mine, no one else can have you." Oswald groaned at Ed's words, rolling his hips in time with his juts. Ed leans down to lick across his nipple and Oswald grabs Ed's hips with a chirp. "Would you like me to go faster?" he whispers in Oswald’s ear. All the bird could do was nod with his eyes squeezed shut. "Look me in the eyes and tell me yourself," Ed orders.

 

Oswald opens his eyes and stares straight into his boyfriend's. "Fuck me faster, or I won't choke you." Ed goes faster instantaneously.

 

Their lips met in a quick and desperate kiss, lips moving against each other's in a careless rhythm. They both pant and huff, the hot air hitting their lips between kisses. Ed was already sweating (Oswald just as slick), glassing sliding down his nose and almost falling off as they kissed. But Oswald was used to this by now, casually pushing the frames back up once Ed pulls back for air. It was a sight the penguin felt he didn't deserve to see; the taller man glistening with sweat, muscles fletching as he thrusts his perfect hips, his brown eyes now black with lust, his hair a mess over his face. He was blessed, truly blessed, and he didn't deserve him. Edward gently caressing a thumb under his made him realize to his surprise that he was crying. It wasn't uncommon for him to cry during sex, but he hasn't done it in a while, not since their first couple nights together. Oswald always felt that he ruined the mood by doing it, but his damn perfect boyfriend would always be so kind about it that it just made him cry more. "I love you Oswald," Ed whispers again, keeping a hand on his hip and one on his cheek. He grunts softly as he jolts his hips, the room already filled with the smell and sound of sex. It was music to his ears, the sound of their flesh slapping together, Oswald sounds of pleasure that were bring him close to orgasm. Not yet, he wasn't going to find his release yet. He wanted this to last, he didn't want this to stop yet. But his partner's fingers finding their way around his throat definitely were helping matters. The slight bit of pressure and Ed had to bite his lip to keep from coming then and there.

 

"God Oswald," he groans. "The things you do to me," Edward lifts Oswald's good leg higher, slamming into him from a slightly different angle, hitting his prostate each time now. Oswald cries out from the intensity of the pleasure.

 

They were both being driven up the wall.

 

"I'm-I'm close Ed." Oswald whimpers gripping helplessly at his lover's chest. Ed's own deep breaths faltered as he felt himself on edge as well.

 

"C-come for me Ozzie." Oswald threw his head back feeling his release resonate within him entirely, and his spilled over Ed's hand as his partner had just gripped him. Ed watching Oswald come undone sent him over the edge as well.

 

He came with a silent cry, vision going white as the force of his orgasm knocked the air out of him. He leans over him, trying to catch his breath as his vision returns. "Yowza," was all he was able to say, pulling out of Oswald gently and flopping down beside him. The bird turns over right away, laying an arm over his waist and his ear over his heart. Ed's release was slowly sliding out of him, but he ignored it (they could worry about the sheets later). They were silent for a while, like they usually are after sex. They bathed in the afterglow, letting their bodies settle down before speaking. Like clockwork Oswald was the first to speak, "Either you are getting better at this or you were really jealous today, perhaps both" he breathes out, moving his thumb against his stomach. When he felt Ed's chest grumble he chuckles, "it's a complement dear. You usually fuck me until my bones feel like jelly, but tonight I feel like I've been to the moon and back."

 

"I think I've done better," Ed chimes in, "remember our six-month anniversary? We fooled around so much that you couldn't walk for a week. We had to tell everyone you were sick and you did your work from bed. I told you we were over doing it, but you wouldn't listen."

 

"Oh yes but it was worth it," Oswald said with a big smile. The happy expression on his partner's face made Ed grin. He leaned down to kiss him on his freckled forehead.

 

"You're right though. I was very jealous." Ed smirked when Oswald rolled his eyes.

 

"Even now?"

 

"Always."

 

Oswald sat up and stretched. "Let's go grab some dinner."

 

"Anything you want," Ed said rubbing a hand up Oswald's waist.

 

"Can we have Chinese?" "

 

“Of course, I'll order and have them deliver. We'll get our usual." He watches Oswald waddle to the bathroom, getting a wet washcloth for them both. He calls out, "I'll make sure they give us some spicy mustard for the egg rolls." It was an innocent enough comment, but Oswald rolls his eyes and threw Ed his cloth. The towel getting water on his chest as he catches it.

 

"I don't eat it with everything you know."

 

"Really? Because I remember a certain someone getting upset with me when I didn't bring any from the store."

 

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

 

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell us what you think.
> 
> Art by the lovely: http://recuerdoshbp.tumblr.com


End file.
